<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancient History, Kirkwall by Hitting_on_Cullen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157766">Ancient History, Kirkwall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen'>Hitting_on_Cullen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Saucy Adventures of Kayat the Qunari Champion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Biting, Completed, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Loyalty, Qunari Culture and Customs, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, The Qun (Dragon Age), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She has many names: Kayat, Tevinter Born Scum, Kadan, but one stands out above them all, spreading across the lands of Thedas, infecting stories of the Qun. Above all, she is the Child of the Qun. Taken in by the Qunari at a young age, she was raised and trained by the Qun, lacking the title of Viddithari however. Her loyalty to the Qun knows no bounds and as she has a life debt to the Triumvirate, she can never leave their command for long. Forever under the hand of the most powerful organization and community in Thedas, forever a tool and forever one who should not be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arishok/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Elf Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Saucy Adventures of Kayat the Qunari Champion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Danger Comes to Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the first book of The Saucy Adventures of Kayat the Qunari Champion! Through extensive editing and a years worth of writing and re-writing, I've come to you with this, a rare pair and a book I hold much pride in. This is pre-written so I will be posting this and then the second book, Angry Reunions and Spiced Wine, which is currently in the writing process. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re new to Kirkwall Kayat?” The dwarf asked, guzzling down a tankard. Around him, Hawke, Fenris, Isabella, and Merille sat, all in various states of inebriation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, care to tell me the recent drama of the city?” Kayat said coolly, leaning back, staring at the ceiling. These people seemed to be the focus of all of the issues in this cesspool of a city, it was only sensible to try to get close to them. “I do love city gossip.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, abominations are running amuck, watch out for that shitshow.” Isabella mumbled, her head lolling on her shoulders. A peppy voice joined in as the tiny female elf next to Hawke woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, the Qunari are five steps from invading.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this is rich. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows lifted and the pleasantly buzzed woman took her feet off of the table, leaning forward. Kayat hadn’t heard from the Qun in a while, having been off dealing with her own problems since leaving Par Vollen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do continue.” Maybe it was her sudden interest, or that she was new in town but Kayat’s insistence caught the attention of the elven warrior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why should it matter to you?” Fenris didn’t hide his skepticism, it would behoove the group not to give me any information that would lead to Hawke getting her head chopped off. It was a simple case of trying to protect their leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m new, why else would I want to know? I’m simply curious.” Irritation crept into her voice and she let her eyes narrow just the slightest. Fenris glared as Hawke slapped him on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be nice, she just wants to learn about the ins and outs of the city.” The woman waved off Fenris, taking Kayat by the shoulders and guiding her out of The Hanging man. “I’d offer to have you meet them but that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that they’re invading the city for?” These people were fighters but if there was one thing she knew about the Qun, it’s that they didn’t like getting help from outsiders. Whatever it is that they’re doing for the Qunari, it was under a begrudging willingness from the head of whatever company of Qunari is settled in the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently some thief stole some tomes of Koslun or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. No wonder they’re threatening to tear the city apart. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to placate them.” Whether she said yes or no, well that would leave the fate of the city in terrible hands. The door to the tavern shut before Hawke could get out an answer and she followed, hot on Kayat’s heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! What could you do to stop an invasion?” She waved her off, sitting down with her half full ale once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty, bring your men,” A quick glance cut her off. “and women.” A large gulp was heard as Kayat threw back her ale, eager to get to the Qunari camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kayat knew not why this woman trusted her so easily but nevertheless, they all found themselves heading to the docks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never did answer my question.” Hawke called out, turning to where Kayat was daydreaming. She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it matter to them? They’re getting their damn city back and the Qun will bugger off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do many things. I can duel whoever is in-actually, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>in charge over there?” Isabella shifted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This giant thing of a Qunari, he’s called the Arishok.” A pleasant smile spread over her face. It’s been far too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes my life easier. The man is a military genius but as a man? He has rocks for brains.” Hawke blanched, staring at her disbelievingly, horror in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him hear that Kayat.” She shrugged, dismissing the statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already told him, it’s old news.” The group jogged to join Kayat as she moved forward once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know him?” Ah yes, the question of the century. She brought her finger up to point at the scars on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saved his life in Seheron when he was still just a wee little Kithshok.” A small wistful smile came onto her face. “I’m more or less close acquaintances and friends with the three pillars. If anything,” Damn, that was an impressive gate “I’ll have more of a chance of keeping him from making this shithole of a city a pancake than you.” Quietly, as Kayat approached the wooden gates, she muttered. “You  tend to have more influence when you sleep with your higher up.” Karashok halted their approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your business? The Arishok is not seeing people at this time.” Kayat purred, leaning forward towards the soldier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, not even for little old Kayat?” The Karashok glowered at her, a look of familiarity in his eyes. He snorted, baring teeth before he opened the gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you do not die, Kayat.” She nudged her forehead against his arm, an action of affection on her part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in a bit, big guy.” Hawke shook her head behind Kayat. Isabella froze, trepidation in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go in, I’m sorry.” Hawke looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hawke, you idiot.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabella looked behind her shoulder, narrowing in on an escape route through the docks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, I’m sorry” She stuttered, clutching at her bag that swung at her hip. With narrowed eyes, Kayat quietly spoke to Hawke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said a thief stole from the Qun and that they tracked them to Kirkwall?” Hawke nodded, staring at Isabella who was backing up, eyes flitting nervously. “Well I take pride in knowing I’m not as slow as you.” A shortsword flew through the air, planting itself in Isabella’s shoulder. With irritation in her face, Kayat lunged, grabbing the pirate by her hair, hand digging the blade further into her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Motherfucker, what the hell?” Isabella spat, uselessly kneeing Kayat in the abdomen. A dangerous grin grew on Kayat’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spent time with the Ben-Hassrath in Seheron babe, I am a hell of a lot sharper than you think.” A quick and well aimed knee to the torso, a couple broken ribs,  and a twist of the shortsword and Isabella would be detained for the time being. Alive, awake, but not willing to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Their weapons were drawn, Fenris’ sword at her throat. Blood trickled down her collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, fighting next to a man can make you choose your loyalties very quickly and ladies, you’ve been a real hoot, but the Arishok’s approval is much more important than your camaraderie.” She turned to the Karashok. “Do inform the Arishok I have his thief.” The walk to the stairs was fast, and as they got closer, Kayat got more smug, happier.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Well that was quick. With a foot on her back, Kayat threw the pirate on the ground, pinning her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you had an issue, Kadan, I fixed it.” Her posture straightened and she dipped her head, whether she wasn’t part of the Qun or she was, the Arishok still deserved plenty of respect. His scrutinizing gaze narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought the thief but not the Tome. You did nothing.” Kayat took a step forward, allowing the Sten to detain the thief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful Sten, I have an itching feeling she’s slippery,” The Sten grunted in acknowledgement. “Back to the topic at hand,” She held up Isabela’s bag that she had snatched while at The Hanging Man. “You’d be pretty dumb to hide a Tome that important in a bag at your side, but you know basra.” Alas, the Tome was held in her arms, held out from the Arishok to take. A small curl of happiness in her stomach rose as a glimmer of approval shone in the Arishok’s eyes, the barest hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did well, Kayat. But I must ask, how did you find her so quick, you just arrived in the city.” She laid on one of the higher steps, looking up at the Arishok from her lounging position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Surely you don’t think I would abandon the training I had from Ben-Hassrath just like that?” She snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hissrad would be proud of you.” She remembered the strangely horned male at Seheron and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, I miss hanging from his qualaba looking horns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just assaulted my friend, are you really expecting to get out of this unscathed?” Hawke called out angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I kill her, Arishok?” Kayat murmured, stroking the fabric of the Arishok’s shokra-taar. He leaned forward, shaking his head, hand finding her braid and fiddling.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There is no reason for you to waste talent on others who do not deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there no honor in defending your friends, Arishok?” Hawke said, looking infuriated. Kayat wanted so badly to put this woman in her place but the claw gently digging into her nape told her otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when your friend is a thief who has tried to evade proper punishment.” The Arishok rumbled, standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I at least spar with her, Arishok?” Kayat asked as she watched the Arishok’s figure walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She sagged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Kayat perked up. “Can I spar with you?” The Arishok paused as if to consider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All this time and you’re still no fun.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunken Thoughts and Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spiced wine she chugged had really gotten to her that night. Her excuse for drinking that night? Celebrating her reunion with the Qunari after all the months she was away. She eventually found herself in the lap of the very disgruntled Kithshok. </p><p>“You sir, are pretty.” He grunted, clearly not wanting to deal with her antics tonight.“ Your horns are nowhere <em> near </em>as impressive as the Arishoks.” She let her legs confine his thighs and looped her arms around his neck. “I’m pretty sure they chose him because he had cool sets of horns.” His hands fell to her back, a safety precaution in her swaying inebriated state. “And,” Her finger came up to poke at his nose. “Because he’s a pretty boy. That’s all there is to him, Antaam and sex appeal. Royally fuck the Arishok.” Kithshok was exhausted, and if he had the guts, he’d pass her onto the Arishok but he didn’t, so he went to the next best Qunari, the Sten. </p><p>“<em>She is being irritating, take her if you wish for her to live another day.</em>” The Sten smirked, accepting the hand off of the female. </p><p>“<em>It’s confusing how we got entangled in the Arishok and Kayat’s little affair. It is not their purpose and is against the Qun yet the Tama’s let it be.</em>” The two giant males talked for hours before they decided to put the drunk female to bed. Kayat was fast asleep at this point and it was just before dawn when they finally left the tent that stood as a temporary tavern for the stranded Qunari. </p><p>“<em>Something about the pairing being exceptionally good.” </em> The Kithshok shrugged, <em> “From what I heard, they let them do whatever as long as the Arishok and Kayat give to the breeding program occasionally.” </em>The Sten recoiled. </p><p>“<em>She’s not even Viddithari!” </em>Kithshok shrugged, looking at the passed out, snoring female. </p><p>“<em>Go ask the Tamassrans Sten. I’m sure the Tama’s have a preventative measure so neither of them doesn’t have to be court martialed and or re-educated.” </em>That wasn’t enough for Sten though. </p><p><em> “They should both be re-educated and court martialed at this point, it’s completely against the demands of the Qun!” </em>Kithshok found peace before he could rip his companion’s heads off. Sten stepped into the tent, rolling Kayat onto the bed and placing the blankets over her. </p><p><em> “We’ve had this conversation far too many times Sten, let it go.”  </em>That was the end of the conversation as they went their separate ways. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Hawke Gets an Ass Kicking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayat woke up with a splitting headache. </p><p>“<em>Vashedan </em>, what the hell happened last night?” She cringed as she stood, wobbling. “Easy girl, don’t need you falling over.” Whatever she had done was terrible if the hangover she had at the moment was anything to go by. She brushed it off, walking to the front of the compound where she found the Arishok and Hawke’s group. “I can’t get a break can I?” The tapping of his claws and the low growling in the Arishok's throat were all the signs Kayat needed to know that he was running dangerously low on tempers and patience. </p><p>“You do not have a right to kill her.” A curling of approval warmed her chest as she neared the tensed Qunari. </p><p>“She’s not even Qunari, she’s not under your jurisdiction.” Fenris said, mildly irritated. Kayat saw the telltale flexing of the Arishok’s jaw and arms and got a move on. Her hand closed on the base of his horn and squeezed his shoulder. </p><p>“<em>Parshaarah Arishok, </em> ” She muttered in his ear. “ <em> They are not worth your time nor energy. </em> ” A terrifyingly deep growl was the Arishok’s response to her intervention but she felt him fall into her touch anyways. She stood back up, facing Marian Hawke. “If you wish to settle this in the ring, we will since you seem to be hellbent on having a death wish.” Another loud growl that she ignored as she led Hawke to the training ring. “Arishok does not desire your death by my hands so you will leave with your life as much as I hate it.” A ways away from the ring, the Arishok stood with the Sten and Kithshok, all three looking <em> very </em>displeased with her. </p><p> </p><p>The fight was long and Kayat had to admit, Hawke was a worthy opponent. She fought with determination, putting power behind every swing and thrust of her sword. </p><p>Alas, Kayat was a dual wielding rogue. A short sword dual wielding rogue trained personally by the Arishok himself and she wasn’t about to lose in front of him. She won with a hard look of determination in her eyes. A few cuts and bruises on her part, but compared to the broken ankle and dislocated wrists that Hawke sported, she was in tip top condition. With a foot hovering over her other ankle, she stared at the Arishok, eyes bright, seeking approval. A slight movement of his head, a smile on Kayat’s face and a loud crack sounded in the ring along with a scream. As Hawke’s companions flooded the ring to assist their friend, Kayat walked away to the front of the compound sitting in front of the Arishok's bench.</p><p>“<em>We are proud of you Kayat. </em>” To her left, all three of “her men” as she liked to call them, stood, approval on their faces. She dipped her head.</p><p>“<em>Thank you Arishok. </em> ” She said, stretching as he walked over to sit on his chair. The compound was quiet, most of the Qunari in the baths or napping. It gave the four a chance to have a quiet moment together. “<em>You know I’d do anything for you Arishok, </em> ” Her head hung low and she released a mighty sigh. “<em>My loyalties lay with you and you alone, </em> ” She didn’t know where the speech was going nor why she was talking but it felt like she was getting something off of her chest. “<em>You say jump, I ask how high, you say kill, I ask you your preference for means of death.</em>” She was so tired, oh so tired so she crawled. She crawled to his feet, clutching at his pants as if he would disappear. “<em>I’ve done so much for you and no matter the looks I get, I will never forget how you saved my life in Seheron,</em>” She kissed his boots, muttering words of faith and loyalty as she went. Her hand ran up his thigh. “<em>I owe you every inch of my body and soul.</em>” She mumbled into his inner thigh. She swallowed, shifting on her knees as she felt claws run through her hair and curl, scraping her scalp. One of her hands dropped to clutch at her stomach, a feeble attempt to calm the warmth curling in her abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>They were not dumb as Kayat’s scent wafted into all three Kossith’s noses. The Arishok could feel the delicate woman tremble under his hand. It had been years since he saw her prostrated before him like this and it was addicting. He had yet to understand why the Tamassrans allowed this affair to continue and it shook him from his peace every so often. If she died would he be court martialed? Re-educated when they deemed her useless? It was those questions that gave him a very unfamiliar feeling, anxiety. He heard Kayat release near inaudible whine as he moved away, releasing her from what she had once explained as “his comforting presence.” She stared at him, confused at his actions. </p><p> </p><p>She felt him nudge her, and looked up to watch the Arishok wave out his hand expectantly. </p><p>
  <em> Oh. That’s what they want.  </em>
</p><p>Why they wanted her on her knees at this exact moment was very obvious now. </p><p>“<em>Any particular reason that this is happening right now?"</em> She muttered to Sten as she gave the Arishok a dirty look. </p><p>“<em>Have you lost your habit for getting aroused after the heat of battle, Kadan?</em>” The Arishok rumbled, a smirk in his voice. </p><p>
  <em> Smug asshole already knows that answer.  </em>
</p><p>“<em>I had originally planned on dealing with that in the Blooming Rose if you don’t mind.</em>” She sniffed, looking over her shoulder. The Arishok narrowed his mirth filled eyes as he motioned to the gates. </p><p>“<em>Accepted little one.</em>” It’s like the smug shit knew she preferred Kossith over other races. Oh wait, he did. He was mocking her, he knew she’d come back unsatisfied the next day and end up enjoying her slight exhibitionist tendencies with him in front of everyone. She wouldn’t give in this time though. </p><p>“<em>In that case Arishok, panahedan</em>.” And she marched right out of the compound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unending Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Blooming Rose, a place of elegant debauchery. In the few weeks she’s been in Kirkwall, she’s come to enjoy the whore house. She had become drinking buddies with Madam Luscine, finding that she enjoyed her presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madam!” Kayat called out as she walked in. The woman turned to her, a pleasant look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back Kayat, care to make my business more profitable?” Kayat chuckled, leaning on the table and smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happily, your biggest and most muscular guy you have, woman.” Luscine popped her hip out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, you know our services.” Kayat gave her a playful look that held a hidden threat behind it. Luscine sighed, “I spoil you too much. You’re lucky, we have an elven man who somehow managed to obtain impressive muscles for his race.” She shrugged, turning away from Luscine. As she walked upstairs, she casually waved to the lady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Madam, see you tomorrow.” She was not excited but who knows, this new guy might give her an inkling of satisfaction. The elf was sitting on the bed, casually checking out his nails. Luscine was right, the amount of muscle the elf had was attention grabbing. Elves were notorious for having an extremely difficult time building up muscle mass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the woman who requested me. Have a thing for elves?” Kayat snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly, I work for the Qunari, but I don’t discriminate when it comes to good sex.” The elf stood, a smirk on his face. As he went to close the door, he turned to her, taking her chin in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good answer, my lady. Now, how do you want it?” She dismissively picked at his clothing, the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends,” Her fingers hooked into the edge of his pants, pulling him to her. “How can you give it?” His smirk widened, baring teeth and his lips fell to her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we are going to have fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she was carelessly tossed onto the bed, clothing removed, she was mildly impressed. He was condescending, firm, and more than appreciated it when she listened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Reminds me of a certain someone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands ran up and down her legs, enticing, scratching her bare legs ever so slightly. She was going to like him, she could already tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem like a woman not easily satisfied.” He purred as he sat on her waist, wrapping her hair around his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I that open of a book?” Kayat gasped before he thrust his fingers past her red stained lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A woman who doesn’t need soft and gentle, nor likes it if she sleeps with the men she works with.” Hips adjusted themselves and she could feel his arousal against her. “I’ve heard that the Qunari can be quite ferocious in bed.” Her lips were parted in partially shocked arousal as his mouth trailed electrifying butterfly kisses down her stomach, his hands grasping her hips. A finger trailed between her legs, over her quim. “Already soaking my lady?” Nevertheless, two fingers plunged into her, curling. Her eyes fluttered closed and her back arched. She let out a soft “oh” and let her head fall back onto the pillows. A man from any brothel hadn’t ever felt this good before. She might just need to take him home with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Arishok would kill him before he let this elf touch me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to hear you as I take you, hear you cry out as you come around me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely taking him home with me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so close, just a little more and-his fingers retracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She whined, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He held a deadly sensual look upon him as he stood and slowly stripped, keeping her gaze with every shift of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never expected to get a strip show today. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can never take good sex too slow.” He purred, stalking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vashedan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want to take you home with me.” She groaned, eyes locked on his erection. He beckoned her towards him, settling onto a couch, arms splayed over the back, legs spread. Maker, she was pretty sure she was drooling. She might actually succeed in satisfying herself tonight. As she knelt between his legs, she looked up at him, squeezing her thighs together. He trailed a hand down her face, his thumb catching her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight.” He growled, gently directing her. Her lips brushed his cock, her heavy breaths washing over the male. Her tongue wrapped around his head, lips taking him in. The man had surprising control as she bobbed along his cock. But it didn’t last long. His hands tangled tightly in her hair, taking control of her movements. When she looked up, his head had fallen back, lips parted, letting out low, throaty groans. They were both breathing hard as his hips thrust forward, his cock forcefully finding its way down her throat. She couldn’t breath and tears welled up in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good god, this might just be the best blowjob I’ve ever experienced. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nails painfully scratched her scalp as his hips moved. A particularly loud groan came from him before he dragged her up seating himself in her immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.” Kayat moaned, near embarrassingly high pitched. Her face buried itself in his neck as he guided her over his cock. She pleaded for more as the night went on and with bared teeth and hooded eyes, the elf picked her up effortlessly and threw her back on the bed. Kayat laid there boneless, watching as he climbed on the bed before her. She quickly found herself on her hands and knees, and she cried out as he slammed home, nipping at her nape, letting out an airy groan. His nails dug into her hips, hands pulling her back to meet his thrusts. His front collapsed onto her, elbows supporting him. Her eyes were tightly shut, voiceless moans stuck in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She voicelessly pleaded for more, tightening around him, scratching at his toned forearms. The male above her hissed, his thrusts quicking. A hand wrapped around her throat, tilting her head back so her lips could meet his. Kayat arched, silently releasing around him. He came soon after, growling, giving one last hard thrust, burying himself deep within her as he came. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Realizations and Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature Content</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sleep came quickly and in the morning she found herself curled into the elf that she had enjoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mumbled into the toned chest, reveling in the heavy arm settled over her hip. She’d have to come back again and take him out for drinks. A blue eye cracked open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You slept well.” He said, sitting up on his elbow, stroking her hip with a thumb. She purred happily, inching closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to have drinks tonight?” She asked, smiling. “You, me, The Hanging Man, a few cups of ale, no sex, as absolutely mind blowing as it was?” He gave a low laugh, rolling off of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happily.” She grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the name of the man who delightfully rearranged my insides?” She purred, grabbing her breast band from the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shaya, at your service, in more ways than one darling.” He gave a small peck on her lips before putting on his tunic. Still shirtless, Kayat happily watched Shaya get himself together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I need to get back to the compound or else the Arishok will have my head.” Kayat was pleasantly surprised to be walked downstairs by Shaya and have him see her out. He took her chin, finger on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you tonight, lady Kayat.” He murmured, gently pushing her out of the door. She rested against the closed door, eyes wide with shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Her fingers came up to her lips, remembering how the elfs full lips felt on hers. She closed her eyes, a tingling feeling in her chest. She stood there, a little wobbly, before she returned to the docks. The Karashok looked amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You might want to bathe before you approach the Arishok, Kayat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She looked at the guard, raising an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You reek of basra, the Arishok is already in a bad mood for letting you go last night.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She cringed. She had easily forgotten that the Arishok had rather large qualms about sharing her with outsiders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualaba</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She hissed, sliding down the wall to sit next to the Karashok’s feet. Her head hit the wall and she stared up at the sky. She drew her knees up, draped her arms over them and leaned against her favorite soldier. “He’ll kick me out of the compound or worse, kill me for betraying the avatar of the Qun.” Her eyes grew narrow in agitation. “I took advantage of his dismissive attitude.” In rapid qunlat, Karashok spoke to the other Kossith who went into the compound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re being pitiful, Kayat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Karashok snapped, glaring down at her. From the compound, the Kithshok walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come, Kayat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shook her head, planting herself into her spot. She ignored the irritated look she got and how the Kithshok approached her. With little more than a grunt, she let him throw her over his shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not going back into the compound, we’re going to that bas tavern and clearing your mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you learn about human depression tactics?” She mumbled, bouncing boneless on Kithshok’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qunari drink when they’re upset as well, kadan, it’s not an unfamiliar subject.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kayat hummed, tracing figures on Kithshok’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s going to throw me out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She grumbled as she sat in a chair. She was fully aware of people staring at them but at the moment, she couldn’t care. Quickly, tankards of ale were placed in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately, I am close to him so I have to deal with the man side of him, Kayat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kithshok stated, pushing a tankard in her hand. She took a gulp, numbly swallowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And what is that like?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She mumbled, dropping her head on the table. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>When it comes to you, he’s a</span></em> <em><span>qualaba</span></em><span>.” He explained, making Kayat take another gulp. “</span><em><span>He knows you like him, but he’s Qunari and has been his entire life, he has no clue how to go about dealing with women outside of Tamassrans and the rest of the Salisari. He’s worried about getting court martialed and killed.</span></em><span>” Oh. “</span><em><span>There’s a difference between amazing sex and wanting to curl up with a person and spend the rest of your life with them.</span></em><span>” The dwarven figure of Hawke’s friend popped up next to her, interrupting the depressing but encouraging conversation. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Day drinking, Kayat?” A fist shot out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the mood, dwarf.” She said loudly. People left her alone after that. Kithshok set her up in a room, bathing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to get this awful scent off of you first of all.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She let him strip and bathe her. She felt too numb to move. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not going to kill you on his own accord,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kithshok stated, washing her down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to apologize to him and considering how pitiful you’re acting, I see you throwing yourself to the ground and begging him to kill you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kayat nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And he would.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now get yourself together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the bath, Kithshok had sent Kayat to meditate and find peace. Now, as she stood before the gate of the compound, head up, back straight, she took a deep breath. She felt a spear poke her side and she glared at the Karashok. One step after another and eventually she was in front of his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Arishok stared at her, his eyebrow cocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold it together girl. Hold it together. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up the steps she went and she dropped to her knees, head bowed, grasping at his biceps, quivering. Her head rested on his thigh, jaw clenched in self loathing. A clawed hand rested on her head. She sat there in silence for the day and the Arishok let her rest there, curled between his knees. He went about his business as normal, hand on her head. For Kayat, the looming body over her was comforting. She nestled herself closer to him, eventually curling herself onto his lap. His arm came to rest over her thighs while his other hand found itself running through Kayat's hair. The entire time, he had been emitting a soothing rumble that reverberated in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She never noticed when the sun set and her elven companion walked into the compound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Kayat.” The Arishok hadn’t moved at all from his position in the chair, not wanting to disturb his distressed companion. But now he shifted forward, that low purr morphing into a dangerous growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is it you need with her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bas</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kayat gave a small grunt as she was jostled around. The Arishok ceased his movements at the sound of her disturbance, releasing that comforting purr she’s grown to love. He didn’t sound angry with her, he just accepted her quiet admittance into his arms for the entire day as an apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s an idiot when it comes to you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened an eye to discreetly look at the male that she held all of those humiliating girlish feelings for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were supposed to go out for drinks. Is she not feeling well?” The Arishok's arm tightened and she gave a small nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave.” The elf was smart enough to listen to the irritated Kossith. She sunk back into his chest once everything was settled back down. Her hand came to tangle in his mane of white. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will bathe, Kayat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She grumbled but clung to him as he stood. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unlatch yourself creature.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said, tugging on her legs. She snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I already bathed today.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mumbling, her legs tightened around his trim waist. Hands wrapped around her calves and a thought flitted through Kayat’s head before she was unceremoniously dumped into a tub. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vashedan</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She screeched, batting at the clawed hands shredding her vest. “You ass, I can’t believe you have the gall to do that!” Kayat fell silent as she watched the Arishok strip and take his place next to her in the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Kithshok did not clean you as well as you think he did.” Her response was grumbled as she shimmied out of soaking pants and undergarments that clung to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least they're pre-soaked for cleaning now.” The heat of the tub sunk into her muscles, relieving soreness from the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You still carry the scent of that bas from earlier.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kayat’s good mood withered up at that and her shoulders stiffened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She snapped, glaring at the giant who stared at her, a frown curving his full lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If this happens, I run the risk of being court martialed and killed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Damn him and his logic, he was taking advantage of her unconditional attachment to him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But if you decide that the bas is what you want, I cannot stop you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t need to stop me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are a naive dick if you don’t know who I want by now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kayat growled, slapping the massive male on the arm. He huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know how my genitals relate to who I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maker help me so I do not drown this man in this bath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a figure of speech, kind of.” Throwing her head back to rest on the edge of the tub, she sighed. “How the hell did I get tangled up in this whole mess of us that doesn’t remotely make sense by the words of the Qun?” She threw up her hands. “The Sten hates me for sleeping with you and think we should both be killed, court martialed and or re-educated. The Tamassrans completely overlook us for some fucking reason and if I decide to back out of serving my life debt, you could get fucking killed, so I pretty much have no choice but to stick with your delightfully delicious looking self,” Under her breath she finished her argument. “Maker bless these horned and shirtless men.” She shamelessly checked out his nude form with hooded eyes and a small smirk. Kayat decided to have a little fun in that moment and quietly slid over to where the Arishok sat, eyes closed, dozing off. Her arms slide around his muscled neck and let her legs fall over his own. The Arishok huffed but did not push her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands on his chest, she ground herself down on him, leaning her forehead against his neck. Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed her body as close as she could to the giant Kossith’s own form. Slowly, hesitantly, the Arishok’s hands shifted to her hips, gently stroking the rounded flesh.  The slimness of Shaya’s cock didn’t compare to how the Arishok filled her </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She collapsed against the Arishok’s body as she moved, letting out breathy moans as she did so. Flesh broke as the Arishok’s claws pierced her hips in the process of guiding her. The water sloshed around the duo as Kayats movements grew more desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arishok, please!” She cried, clutching at his horns as if to keep herself from floating away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized then that for her, their relationship was more than sex, it was something that she would never dare try with Shaya. As she threw her head back, her head spun in a mix of pleasure and pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love the fucking Arishok...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart clenched and her fingers raked down his back. Teeth scraped against her throat and she felt his breath against her nape as he growled, lifting her and spinning the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweet maker.” She gasped, clutching at the edge of the bath. Behind her, the Arishok snarled, dipping his head to rub a horn on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Arishok…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out once more before collapsing into the grasp of the Arishok, helplessly going along with the military leader's powerful thrusts as he released. Moving off of her, they sat in bliss filled silence, enjoying the waves of post coital pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am retracting my men from this mess of a city tomorrow morning. Our ships are built and we have accomplished our purpose.” Kayat nodded, heart tightening, knowing that she would be staying behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I guess tonight is my last night in your presence for a hot second. I have no reason to be in Par Vollen except to be with you and I have my own issues I need to attend to.” The Arishok held out his hand to her and she took it, letting the Arishok guide her to him once more. As his hands trailed down to rest on the curve of her rear, he gently knocked his forehead against Kayat’s, letting out a low rumble of satisfaction. She sighed, giving into settling onto his lap, hands on his horns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is being stuck with the leader of an entire army until death that bad?” The Arishok murmured. She shook her head, it really wasn’t, with him tied to her, she had the backing of an entire army to keep enemies away from her. “You have me and my army at your beck and call, if it does not go against my purpose.” Kayat snickered, arms falling to rest slung around the Arishok’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the night was spent quietly saying goodbyes and sharing a final moment together in his tent. In the morning, she left, bugging a grumbling Sten and eventually getting a pat on the shoulder from him. She saw them off, not seeing the Arishok for the entire morning and as they pushed off, much to Kirkwalls satisfaction, she turned away with a wistful yet mournful look on her face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let’s see if Shaya is still up for that drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, Kayat ended up catching an escaped Isabela and saving the Arishok from a court martial and death. That would be the last Kayat saw of the Qunari for years and eventually, she fell out of their service, instead settling down in a small cabin in Orlais. The Arishok would be in the back of her mind every so often and she felt compelled to communicate with the Qun but always turning back just before she tied that letter to the raven. There was that tiny voice always in the back of her head when she did things saying, is this what the Arishok would want? She would shake it off and it wouldn’t be till ten years later in the year 9:42 that things would change her new humdrum mediocrity for days of demons, mages, and perhaps for one last time, the Qun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>